Getting There
by msllamalover
Summary: Albus can't believe that Scorpius actually wants to spend Valentine's Day with him. Scorpius is going to have to do some serious convincing. For the Valentine's Day and First Kiss challenges.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: For the Valentine's day and First Kiss challenges. I think that, of all the things I've posted, this is the thing I'm least sure of. The ending I'm even less sure of. This is the first proper oneshot I've written with slash in, because this pairing is like the surprise party that you never wanted or expected but actually really enjoyed. Reviews are really awesome, and I hope you like it._

Scorpius sauntered into the very nearly empty common room. He shook his hair loose. It was longer than he ever wanted it, but that was how his father wore his and his mother seemed to like it that way. He was a lot like his father anyway. Tall and slender with pale hair, pale skin and cheekbones that gave the impression that you could cut yourself just by looking at them. The eyes were different though. His eyes were a rather striking shade of dark violet. They were uncommon eyes, Greengrass eyes, like his mothers.

'Albus?' He called out, voice echoing around the stone walls. Albus didn't answer immediately, but Scorpius knew he was in here.

A few moments later, he replied. 'What?'

Scorpius smirked and moved in the direction of his voice. As expected, Albus was sitting in the big, green chair, by the fire. He always occupied that chair. Scorpius rested his arms on the back and peered over, loose hair falling over the front, creating a curtain around them.

Albus looked up and laughed. 'Go and sit down, you pillock. You're blocking my light.'

He did as he was told and sat down on the end of the closest sofa, so he was still as close as he wanted to be. Albus finished his page, closed the book and set it down in his lap. 'Why're you back so soon?'

'Marina decided she'd rather spend the day with your charming cousin, Louis. Can't understand why, I don't think I was too dull for her, honestly, she was boring _me_ to tears. So Louis took her off my hands and they went off. I thought I might as well come back and see you. As it is, I see you're still being a miserable bastard.'

'I appreciate the sentiment.' Albus shifted slightly in his chair. He wasn't being a miserable bastard intentionally, he just really, really hated Valentines Day. It was just so pointless. The presents, the cards, the fact that he had to say no to every girl who asked him to go to Hogsmeade with her for Valentines Day made him feel awful. And then there was the added fact that his darling mother insisted on sending him multiple letters around that time of year telling him that there were lots of lovely girls at Hogwarts and that he really should find someone nice. Now that James was out of Hogwarts, he got one from him too, telling him to find a nice bird (or a bloke, at this point, he says he doesn't care) and to stop moping. 'You not upset?'

'Nah, I figure two things. One, she was duller than a day of Arithmancy, and two, you're on your own anyway.'

Albus rolls his eyes. 'Wow, a pity date from my best friend. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. You could go and find Rose.'

'Yes, and interrupt her date with Wood. I'm sure that wouldn't result in my untimely death.' They both laughed, knowing that after such a long time waiting for Roy Wood to ask her to Hogsmeade, any interruptions wouldn't be taken to kindly by either of the new couple. 'And anyway, what's wrong with a bloke wanting to spend some time with one of his oldest friends?'

'This is what scares me with you. You're always so sincere.' Albus muttered sarcastically as way of reply. 'Really, I don't need sympathy. I'm fine without a bird, as my permanently vulgar brother would put it.'

Scorpius threw back his head and laughed, colour rising into his pale cheeks. His laugh was loud and his smile was infectious. Albus shook his head, trying to wipe the smile from his face. He liked to see Scorpius happy. When he wasn't happy, he looked so strangely sad, or angry, and neither of those things were good. It was times like those he wondered how he got into Slytherin in the first place.

'You're such a git. And so bloody well spoken.' Scorpius pulled his hair back out of his face and tied it up. One of these days he really was going to cut it. Screw his mother. 'For Merlin's sake, I know you hate Valentines Day, hell, I don't like it much better myself. Has it not occurred to you that I _want_ to spend it with you?'

'Has Marina's dullness aided the loss of your sanity? You have flocks of girls, flocks, like sheep!' Albus exclaimed animatedly, knocking the book from his lap. His face coloured as he picked it up. 'Do you know how jealous James was that you could get any girl in this place? Hell, I think every guy is jealous of you.'

'You aren't.'

'Yes well, I know you too well.' Albus felt his face redden all over again and silently cursed his Weasley genes.

'And almost all of the girls who've come after me have pined after you or asked you to Hogsmeade first. You've just said no.' Scorpius pointed out, shifting the tiniest bit closer. His voice was a little quieter now. 'You don't want the girls, do you?'

Albus jerked his head slightly, not disagreeing with his statement, but not really agreeing either. He didn't want the girls, even though some of them were completely lovely and even though he was friends with some of them. He didn't seem to want anyone, except, clichéd and stupid as it was, the person who couldn't possibly want him. When he looked back up, he was amazed to see that Scorpius had moved a little closer again. He was working his way nearer and Albus' heart rate seemed to miraculously increase.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. 'What about you? Do you want the girls?'

'Well,' Scorpius seemed to mull it over in his mind, though Albus got the feeling that his answer was long ago worked out. 'There are some girls who I want, or at least, who I've wanted over the years. But right now, no. The person I want isn't a girl.'

Albus gulped. 'Who is it that you want now?'

'For such an intelligent person, you really are just so slow. And for the son of Harry Potter, you really are so naïve.'

Before Albus could reprimand him or dispute what he had said, his lips were covered by Scorpius. Before he really got the chance to get used to the feeling, or even to properly return the kiss it was over. Albus moved to kiss him again, muttering, 'you know, I never did really mind Valentine's Day.'

Scorpius chuckled and replied, 'a pity date. It's almost like you don't know me at all.' Before claiming his lips again.

They remained together for the rest of the day, just laughing and talking as usual, sitting closer than before. There was an obvious change. As their house mates return to the common, they recieved the many shocked looks without any surprise. There were some looks of dislike and a few of approval. They weren't surprised by the responses. It was going to be a hard battle, but one which they both believed to be worth it.

They merely grinned in reply, ingoring those who seemed against them. Both also seemed to like Valentine's Day a lot more than before. They had been getting there for what seemed forever and there was no escaping it now, because it might just be love.


End file.
